


Indistinct

by kaige68



Series: Regret [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indistinct

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/51555.html). This is RPS.

They were both working, but separate projects. And they were texting back and forth once or twice a day. Different time zones made conversations elongated, but light. He needed light.

He worked to keep his hope indistinct. He had to keep his hope unnamed, unspecified. If he told himself that he hoped their renewed and fledgling camaraderie meant they would go back to the way they were before, back to friends, back to nights drinking, back to blind dates, then he would know he was lying to himself, and that the hope was much larger. It was better kept undefined.


End file.
